comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Martian Manhunter
Decenni fa, J'onn J'onzz è stato teletrasportato sulla Terra da Marte e bloccati qui. Da allora ha usato le sue capacità straordinarie per proteggere e servire la gente della Terra. Recentemente è stato affiliato con Stormwatch, così come brevemente con la Justice League. Origine J'onn J'onzz J'onn J'onzz è un Manhunter, un custode della pace e della figura di autorità sul pianeta Marte . Ben addestrati nelle abilità, tra cui la telepatia, mutaforma, e la manipolazione di energia, e in possesso di un detective mente acuta con un cuore compassionevole, J'onn è tra i più grandi ad aver servito come Manhunter, e protetto la sua casa per molti anni. Nel 1955, uno scienziato di nome Terra Dr. Erdel , mentre si sperimenta con alieno (forse marziano), la tecnologia in segreto, accidentalmente tirato J'onzz da Marte alla Terra. Questa rivelazione improvvisa di un alieno sette piedi di altezza causato Dr. Erdel un tale shock che il suo cuore ha dato fuori, lasciando J'onn bloccati su un pianeta straniero con malfunzionamento tecnologia teletrasporto, e non a casa in modo semplice. J'onzz deciso di usare il suo tempo sulla Terra per aiutare gli altri, difendere la verità e la giustizia, come aveva fatto su Marte per tanti anni. Ha preso molte forme e giocato molti ruoli nel corso degli anni: detective, spia, supereroe, diplomatico, capo delle imprese; J'onn utilizza sempre i suoi poteri vasti e capacità di proteggere i deboli e servire il bene comune, come il Manhunter da Marte. Creazione Martian Manhunter è stato creato da Joseph Samachson (sceneggiatore) e Joe Certa (artista). Carattere Evolution Inizialmente descritto come una striscia di detective con un tocco alieno super potere, J'onn J'onzz ha assunto sempre più le caratteristiche tradizionali di un supereroe come Silver Age aggiornata e Supereroi riacquistato popolarità. Durante J'onn 1960 era un membro del team DC premier super, la Justice League of America , e le sue storie personali variava da combattimento gangster e criminali in costume, di strane minacce sci-fi/fantasy, al jet-set come super-spia Marco Saverio e combattere il male Vulture spionaggio. L' età del bronzo ha visto J'onzz lasciare la JLA e riunirsi alla sua gente, d'ora in poi Marte II . E 'tornato per cammei occasionali, ma era quasi assente dalla pubblicazione nel corso del 1970. Con una scossa al roster JLA nei primi anni 1980, J'onn parte della squadra nella guerra del 1984 Mondi arco di storia, e sarebbe rimasto un punto fermo della Justice League per i prossimi decenni. Caratterizzazione J'onn cominciò a sottolineare gli elementi Noir detective, così come il suo alieno-ness tra i terrestri. Dopo la Crisi sulle Terre Infinite , J'onn diventato un giocatore più grande nell'Universo DC, un posto di rilievo nel crossover come Legends , Invasion , e del millennio , e interpretato nella famosa Justice League International , di solito come leader della squadra. Le sue storie personali ha assunto un più filosofico, piegato esistenziale. Una mini serie esamina le sue origini è stato filato fuori delle sue apparizioni Justice League, e una seconda, serie formato prestigio seguito, questa volta nella metà degli anni Sessanta durante la rivoluzione culturale. Con Grant Morrison reboot 's della JLA raggiungere nuove vette di popolarità per la Justice League, il Manhunter da Marte raggiunto probabilmente il suo più grande esposizione, ed è stata descritta in un titolo da solo in corso , che si è svolta per 37 edizioni. Scritto da John Ostrander ampliato la storia di Marte, cronaca di una guerra con Apokolips , l'estinzione conseguente nei pressi della razza marziana a causa di Malefic s 'macchinazioni, e le interazioni antichi tra la Terra e Marte. Egli ha anche collegato il marziano e gare di Saturno, e ampliato il catalogo delle identità segrete per la Sleuth from Outer Space. Come del 2000 ha visto più crisi, il titolo da solo J'onn è stato annullato, e cominciò a essere messo da parte sempre di più. Il One Year Later evento gli ha dato una nuova mini-serie con un nuovo look e più atteggiamento reazionario. Nella strofa iniziale della manifestazione Final Crisis , J'onn è stato ucciso, per poi ricomparire qualche anno più tardi come parte della Blackest Night . La sua storia personale nella antologia Brightest Day lo vide tornare a un più cerebrale, l'atteggiamento compassionevole, così come lo ha riportato ad un aspetto più familiare, anche se con alcune modifiche. Anche questo si sarebbe rivelato di breve durata, anche se, come shake up ancora più grandi attendeva. Il New 52 , un completo rilancio dell'universo DC, posto l'Atlante Alien in un ruolo di ambasciatore, accogliendo il nuovo piegato verso l'universo Stormwatch come parte della line-up iniziale. Non è più un fondatore canonica della Justice League, J'onn è stato dipinto come aver mantenuto alle ombre. Lavora dietro le quinte, spesso cancellando telepaticamente la sua presenza dalla memoria di qualsiasi che aiuta. Tuttavia, è conosciuto come ex membro della Justice League e una relativamente pubblico "super eroe". Mentre in linea con il suo solito atteggiamento "poeta-guerriero", il nuovo 52 Manhunter è un po 'più aggressivo, e più disposti a usare le sue capacità telepatiche in maniera vigorosa. Gran parte della sua origine rimane per essere rivelata, anche se il suo insieme potenza di base è coerente come sempre. Story Arc Aveva una moglie e una figlia, e M'yri'ah K'hym, che amava profondamente. I marziani era stato un fiorente e corsa allo spazio faring per secoli, anche avventurarsi a terra a volte, inavvertitamente ispirato gli egiziani a costruire le loro piramidi colossali. Tuttavia, il loro destino si stava avvicinando rapidamente. Fratello J'onn, il Ma'alefa'ak , era stato privato dei suoi compagni di doti innate marziani 'telepatici per il reato di mente "violentare" un altro, ed era cresciuta molto amaro nel corso del tempo. Nella sua rabbia e follia, ha creato qualcosa che sarebbe venuto per essere chiamato Curse Hronmeer dopo il Dio della Morte marziano. E 'stata una piaga che predati naturale paura di un marziano e la debolezza al fuoco. J'onn appreso del suo piano per distruggere la loro razza dall'interno verso l'esterno, ma non è riuscito a fermarlo. J'onzz era poi improvvisamente l'ultimo della sua razza, e quasi perso il suo mind.Wandering della Terra, J'onn I primi anni Il Manhunter da Marte, ultimo della sua specie, ora si trova in un mondo strano e diverso. Sapendo che al momento non aveva modo di tornare al suo pianeta morto, J'onn vagato nella civiltà umana, nel tentativo di trovare una nuova vita in mezzo a loro. J'onzz aveva quasi completamente perso la testa su Marte, ma essere in grado di vivere la vita ora però voleva gli ha fornito un senso di comfort. Usando le sue grandi capacità di mutare forma, ha preso molte forme in tutto il mondo, vedere la vita da ogni punto di vista possibile. Ha preso le forme di uomini e donne di tutti i tipi, e anche gli animali. Ha trascorso molto del suo tempo nel ruolo di un uomo di nome John Jones, un detective deceduto. J'onn preso in simpatia questa veste particolare, come egli possedeva ancora una forte passione per la lotta contro la criminalità. Bronzo Wraith J'onn primo si è rivelato come un supereroe ufficiale quando si è unito al esperienza giustizia come il Wraith Bronzo . Ha usato solo la sua forza e capacità psichiche come i Wraith, capacità di attenzione a non rivelare la sua forma estesa marziano mutevoli. Tuttavia, il suo tempo con la squadra è stato breve, come sarebbero rapidamente del tutto sconfitto dal malvagio dottore trappola . J'onn era l'unico sopravvissuto, ma è stato in grado di giustizia precisa sulla Medico con l'aiuto della Justice Society of America . Poco prima della sua permanenza in carica come il Wraith Bronzo, J'onn percepito l'arrivo di un piccolo veicolo spaziale aliena in direzione Kansas . Ha studiato la nave, anche se resisteva ai suoi tentativi di scansione è troppo profondamente. Quando il Kent è arrivato, è diventato invisibile per evitare il rilevamento. Ha lasciato conoscere il kryptoniano bambino sarebbe al sicuro con loro, ma era preoccupato per il potere che un giorno sarebbe in possesso. Tornò otto anni più tardi con il nome Josh Johnstone e ha lavorato come mercenario sulla fattoria dei Kent . Voleva vedere come il bambino straniero è stato integrarsi nella società umana. Poteva dire che Clark Kent pensato a se stesso come un essere umano. E 'stato inoltre assicurato eroicità del ragazzo quando lo difese da teppisti razzisti in Smallville . La Justice League of America Martian Manhunter con la JLA Per anni, dopo il suo mandato con l'esperienza della giustizia, J'onn continuato terra errante, assumendo diverse forme e identità. Anche se credeva che se avesse di nuovo si è rivelato come un supereroe che richiama più problemi a se stesso, qualcosa rapidamente cambiato idea. Il super-powered protettore di Metropolis , Superman , si è rivelato al mondo, e presto vigilantes in costume sono stati salvare vite umane in tutto il mondo. Alla fine, in una invasione aliena freak, Hal Jordan , Flash , Aquaman e Black Canary precipitò in battaglia. J'onn rapidamente messo da parte le sue paure di rivelare se stesso, e ha cambiato il suo abito tipico marziano, ma mantenuto il suo aspetto più generale umanoide. Ha combattuto accanto agli altri eroi, e se ne andarono trionfante. Da quel momento in poi, questi cinque eroi, insieme a Superman , Batman e Wonder Woman ha combattuto insieme come la Justice League of America . Questa squadra sarebbe diventato un pilastro nel DC Universe, sempre proteggere la Terra dalle minacce ultraterrene e anche home-grown emergenze. Attraverso molti anni con la Justice League, J'onn J'onzz riuscito a trovare una qualche misura di conforto tra i suoi nuovi amici. Il popolo della Terra lo ha accettato, insieme ai suoi compagni supereroi. Egli conserva ancora molte identità segrete in tutto il mondo, il mantenimento di un sistema costruito con attenzione che ha usato per imparare tutto su i suoi compagni terrestri. La Justice League Detroit Alla fine, la Justice League sarebbe trasferirmi in Detroit e hanno un drammatico cambiamento nella sua adesione lasciando solo J'onn, Aquaman , Zatanna e uomo allungato . Quattro eroi aggiuntivi noti come Vixen , Gypsy , acciaio e Vibe unì alla Justice League e J'onn sarebbe diventato un grande contributo nel loro sviluppo come eroi. E 'diventato più vicino al giovane zingara che era un adolescente in fuga con una potenza di invisibilità del suo. Era senzatetto per le strade di Detroit e lei il suo usato i suoi poteri per proteggere se stessa. Aquaman alla fine ha lasciato la Justice League per tornare ai suoi doveri di Atlantide e Zatanna lasciato la JLA dopo la fusione con la divinità. Verso la fine del roster di questa squadra, gli unici membri rimasti erano J'onn, uomo allungata, Vixen, Gypsy, acciaio e Vibe. Quel che è peggio è venuto quando Gypsy avuto una premonizione che due membri della sua Lega, in acciaio e Vibe, stavano per essere uccisi. Durante il Legends evento, Darkseid umanità manipolata a rivoltarsi contro super-eroi. Darkseid ha inviato alcuni dei suoi seguaci, tra cui Goffredo Glorioso e Brimstone , sulla Terra. Godfrey, usando la sua capacità di controllare chiunque semplicemente dicendo loro che cosa fare, ha proposto come G. Gordon Godfrey e disse alla gente della Terra a non fidarsi dei super-eroi. Ben presto, aveva con sé un esercito di seguaci pronti a prendere d'assalto la Casa Bianca e conquistare il mondo libero. La Lega avrebbe cercato di tornare indietro l'opinione pubblica, anche andare in una battaglia campale con Brimstone. Dopo non riescono a fermarlo, Brimstone ha causato gravi danni. Super-eroi stessi diventano fuorilegge per ordine esecutivo di Ronald Reagan . Dopo questo evento, l'uomo allungata chiude la Justice League. Questo J'onn sinistra solo con i suoi quattro membri rookie e J'onn sinistra senza altra scelta, ma di sciogliere la Lega. Questo ha lasciato la Lega indebolito e aperto per attaccare e il professor Ivo colto l'occasione per uccidere tutti i giovani membri della Justice League. Proprio come premonizione zingara il primo ad essere ucciso era Vibe. E 'stato ucciso da uno degli androidi professor Ivo sul J'onn stesso giorno sciogliere la Lega. Professor Ivo ha inviato un androide di uccidere Gypsy prossimo, ma riesce a trovare una coscienza in Android che viene inviato per ucciderla. Ha convinto l'androide non solo di risparmiare la sua vita, ma di sicuro il suo ritorno ai suoi genitori. L'acciaio è stato ferito a morte quando distrusse uno dei androidi Ivo. J'onn portato l'acciaio muore dalla voglia di suo nonno, l'originale in acciaio , che lo ha messo in vita ed è rimasto in coma. Dopo questo, J'onn e Vixen fermata Ivo, ma il danno era già stato fatto. J'onn si riunirà con una ultima linea di difesa al momento della comparsa finale dell'invasione. Dottor Fate aveva organizzato Superman, Batman, Capitan Marvel , Guy Gardner , Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Teen Titans Changeling membri e il Kid Flash , e il Blue Beetle in un ultimo disperato tentativo di fermare Godfrey. Ma con grande sorpresa di tutti coloro che sono impegnati in battaglia, una piccola legione di bambini non affetti da controllo mentale Godfrey fare un cuscinetto tra gli eroi e il suo esercito. Improvvisamente, Godfrey mente controllati servitori sono scattati verso l'esterno del loro stato di trance quando schiaffeggia uno dei bambini. E 'stato subito sconfitto, e la gente della Terra di fiducia loro protettori in maschera una volta di più. Dopo il caos di invasione Glorious Godfrey, una nuova Justice League nata dalle ceneri. Con sede a diversi legato alla terra delle Nazioni Unite Ambasciate, la nuova Lega si trovò guidata dal Martian Manhunter e un uomo di nome Maxwell Lord . Signore ha agito come il volto della Justice League nel Nazioni Unite , e reclutato tutti i nuovi membri. Il roster nuovo incluso del calibro di Booster Gold , Guy Gardner, Capitan Marvel, Blue Beetle, Ghiaccio , Fuoco , Mister Miracle, e altro ancora. La Justice League International MMMMM! Cookies! La nuova Justice League sarebbe diventata la Justice League International come funziona in seno alle Nazioni Unite. In origine, J'onn spesso agiscono, insieme a Batman. Ha effettuato la maggior parte del lavoro tattico, organizzazione della squadra e di inviarli in varie missioni. Dopo la Lega andò internazionale, J'onn diventa il leader e che permette di Batman di rimanere sullo sfondo. La Lega era fondamentalmente una durata di diversi anni con J'onn come leader, ma Max Signore è stato in un certo senso dei proprietari della Lega. Sotto la guida di J'onn la Lega sarebbe passare attraverso alcuni dei suoi anni migliori. Non aveva un sacco di membro di alto livello ma aveva un'atmosfera molto familiare. C'era sempre crisi nella Lega ma avevano legami reali con l'altro. La Lega avrebbe alcuni membri che vanno e vengono, ma il nucleo della Lega rimasto per anni. J'onn, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice e "l'unico vero" Lanterna Verde, Guy Gardner. Una cosa J'onn sviluppato in questo periodo nella Lega è una dipendenza di biscotti Oreo, chiamato Chocos. Booster Gold e Blue Beetle che si dilettava di scherzi avrebbe trovato molto divertente per nascondere e anche acquistare tutti i biscotti Oreo che potevano nel tentativo di impazzire J'onn cercando di trovare loro. Questi scherzi, come tutti gli altri ci iniziato bene ma finito male per Booster e Beetle. Purtroppo per Gypsy poco dopo lei è tornata a casa, Despero arrivato e ucciso i suoi genitori. Despero cercato di uccidere Gypsy pure ma è stata salvata dalla Lega nuova giustizia. Despero ucciso il comatoso in acciaio durante il suo attacco alla Justice League HQ. Devastata dalla morte dei suoi genitori, Gypsy tornato ad essere un supereroe. Booster stesso oro la prese come membro della sua squadra del conglomerato . Dopo la J'onn tempo e Gypsy trascorrere insieme, crescono molto vicini. Finiscono per lo sviluppo di un padre / figlia. Più tardi, dopo l'ennesima incarnazione della Lega, che sarebbero entrambi lavoro come membri della Task force Justice League. Justice League Task Force La Justice League Task Force è stato originariamente destinato per impostare eroi specializzato per le missioni speciali, ma alla fine sarebbe diventato un gruppo di super eroe, proprio come le altre leghe Giustizia. Questo campionato però sarebbe diventato un po 'più militante sotto la guida di J'onn come costringe la sua squadra a indossare uniformi corrispondenti. Alla fine, come tutti i campionati questo si dissolverebbe come bene. Negli anni successivi, Gypsy è ucciso, ma è miracolosamente tornato in vita da J'onn, che supplica con il suo dio, Hronmeer , per ripristinare la sua vita. JLA La Lega è stato riformato dopo il bianco marziano invasione e comprendeva alcuni degli eroi premier Terra. J'onn sarebbe nuovamente essere parte integrante insieme a Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash ( Wally West ), Lanterna Verde ( Kyle Rayner ), e Aquaman. Avrebbe spesso collegare telepaticamente suoi compagni di squadra per coordinare i loro piani. I fantasmi della sua eredità marziano sarebbe un problema in più di una occasione e J'onn spesso la chiave per battere loro. Quando i marziani Bianca ha attaccato ancora una volta, è stato J'onn che ha contribuito a fornire i mezzi per batterli, quasi sacrificandosi nel processo. Avrebbe anche per sventare i piani del fratello, Ma'alefa'ak. All'insaputa di J'onn, era sopravvissuto alla morte dei suoi uomini, causate da una pestilenza che aveva battuto e destinato a finire il lavoro uccidendo J'onn. E 'stato lui uno dei membri più potenti della Lega, che era un problema quando un altro pezzo del suo patrimonio marziano venuto sulla Terra, un bruciore marziano chiamato Fernus . Era stato il tentativo di superare la sua paura del fuoco con l'aiuto di Scorch . La terapia innescato antiche memorie genetiche che erano stati repressi dai Guardiani dell'Universo e lo ha trasformato in un essere di fuoco e di odio. Come Fernus, ha tentato di riprodursi asessualmente, provocando un attacco nucleare in Giappone. La Lega era poco corrispondere per i suoi immensi poteri fisici e il suo assalto psichica. Tuttavia, uno sforzo congiunto da parte della Lega, Scorch, e, soprattutto, Plastic Man J'onn permesso di ri-assumere il controllo del suo corpo. Nel epilogo di questa storia, J'onn sostiene di aver superato la sua paura del fuoco a meno che le fiamme hanno una dimensione psichica o magico. Questo a volte è trascurato in avventure più recenti. Un anno dopo e 52 In seguito agli eventi della Crisi infinita , J'onn, proprio come gli altri eroi andò a trovare se stesso. Durante 52 apprendiamo che J'onn ha lavorato sotto copertura per distruggere Checkmate e vendicare la morte di Blue Beetle per mano dell'ex Re Nero, Maxwell Lord. Egli è riuscito, anche se temporaneamente come Checkmate è poi riformato. Egli è anche uno dei primi eroi per affrontare Black Adam , mentre infuria la settimana 50. Nel tentativo di mantenere la sua eredità marziano, si è fatto guardare più estraneo di quanto l'uomo. Recentemente ha scoperto che lui non è l'unico superstite verde marziano , qualcosa che cambia tutto ciò che ha mai pensato sul suo passato. J'onn rintraccia un gruppo di loro che sono detenuti in una struttura segreta. J'onn li salva e li nasconde da entrambi i loro carcerieri e dei suoi vecchi compagni di squadra. Egli impara presto che in realtà sono bianco marziani che erano stati ipnotizzati a pensare che sono Verdi. La storia si conclude con un rapporto di amicizia, di genere, formando tra J'onn e nero marziano Till'All e la coppia di ritorno alla Lega insieme. Morte J'onn fu catturato dai Dott. Luce e Effigie e portato a Libra che lo ha pugnalato al cuore con la sua lancia con punta scala realizzando così l' Fiamma Umana 's desiderio più intimo di avere ucciso. Improvvisamente, il corpo di J'onn ritorna alla sua forma originale marziano e invia proiezioni psichiche di sé e giustizia membri della Lega (vivi e morti) che attaccano ferocemente i membri della società segreta fino a quando Bilancia si interrompe e dà J'onn il colpo finale. Nei suoi ultimi istanti, J'onn trasmettere un messaggio telepatico alla Justice League. Quella notte, dopo che il suo corpo viene scoperto, Superman, Batman, Lanterna Verde, Gypsy, Black Canary e allo stesso tempo ricordare parte della storia della sua vita nel sonno. I suoi resti sono stati sepolti in una piramide rimosso da Egitto e rimesso nella sua posizione originale su Marte in una cerimonia alla presenza di molti eroi. E 'stato elogiato da Superman. Black Lantern Black Lantern Non molto tempo dopo la sua morte, un anello del potere nero profanato la tomba J'onn su Marte e si legò a una delle sue dita. Con la sua potenza, il suo cadavere è stato rianimato come uno dei primi Lanterne Nere . Ha viaggiato per terra e affrontare Hal Jordan e Barry Allen in una Gotham City cimitero. I tre hanno combattuto, e J'onn è stato raggiunto da membri più morti della Justice League di travolgere i due eroi risorti. Come tutte le Lanterne Nere, questo non era davvero J'onn. Il suo spirito non era che abitano il suo corpo più. L'anello del potere nero stava controllando il suo cadavere e l'utilizzo di tutto ciò che sapeva della vita contro i suoi amici di un tempo, cercando di suscitare reazioni emotive da cui la Black Lantern Corps potrebbero usare per alimentare la loro batteria centrale. Brightest Day Il Martian Manhunter è stata una delle Lanterne Nere completamente risorti dal Entity . Il ragionamento di questo è ancora sconosciuta. Il Brightest Day inizia per J'onn con una visita da Hal Jordan e Guy Gardner su Marte. Guy lo ha portato una grande scatola di Oreo e latte. J'onn poi gli mostrò un tour della sua terra sconsacrata e abbandonata, ma ha informato di aver scoperto un deposito d'acqua in profondità, e che con essa potrebbe essere in grado di riaccendere la vita su Marte. "Io sono il tuo unico marziano, per ora ". Nella sua ricerca di un assassino seriale straniero il cui MO sembra inquietante a lui familiare, I contatti Martian Manhunter i Teen Titans cercando di chiedere M'gann per la sua assistenza per la sua indagine. Raggiungere Superboy invece, egli è informato dal ragazzo di acciaio che M'gann era nel roster di riserva e che era nella sua casa nel deserto Tanami. J'onn vola poi a Tanami solo per scoprire cadavere insanguinato M'gann appeso dal tetto della sua piramide. Portare M'gann tra le sue braccia, J'onn cerca di rianimarla facendo contatto telepatico, quando improvvisamente a Il White Light prende su di lui, trasformandolo in un J'onn Lanterna bianco solo per un breve momento, anche se abbastanza a lungo per curare M 'Gann delle sue ferite mortali, quindi pienamente il suo ripristino in perfetta salute. One Million Per J'onn, anni ormai non hanno più un senso, egli registra marcia del tempo dal passaggio delle stagioni nel secolo 853 su Marte (Malaca'andra nella lingua antica). Nel prossimo millennio, l'umanità ha preso alle stelle a cercare il suo destino, J'onn andò con loro, per lo più come un protettore, ma anche alla ricerca di qualcosa che non ha mai trovato. J'onn si perse mezzo a altre razze aliene, prendere le loro forme, vivono la loro vita, sentendosi essere trasformato in una leggenda. Si è rivelato brevemente con la Legione dei Super-Eroi, in piedi con loro come si era fermato con la Justice League, combattendo un grande male. In seguito, J'onn scomparve di nuovo e scivolò tra le razze della galassia, ritornando solo in estremo bisogno. Pensava più importante che l'umanità dipende da se stessa. Una volta che ha aspettato quasi troppo a lungo, e molti pagato il prezzo di conseguenza. Il sistema di Clanetary completato il loro odissea e cercò di prendere in consegna i pianeti di Sol con Antares VII la colossale spazio-arca robot chiamato Antares VII. Tutti cominciarono terraformare i pianeti con la loro unica spiegazione è l'onnipresente: è necessario. Le creature che vivevano su di essa non erano altro che parassiti, essere schiacciati o ridotti in schiavitù. Ognuno dei pianeti è stato rifatto in una fortezza orbitante vasto. C'era uno scopo alla loro annientamento e J'onn cercato di trovare il suo significato, ma alla fine, tutto è venuto alla guerra. Antares VII fu l'ultimo a cadere. E 'stato solo dopo - dopo che i milioni erano morti ed i pianeti sono stati decimati - che egli era in grado di collegare insieme i pezzi finali e capire il sistema di Clanetary. Essi stessi erano stati in fuga un altro nemico, era stato alla ricerca di un posto su cui prendere posizione - un nemico che li ha causati alla paura, quella che conosceva solo come lo sciame. Dai resti di Antares VII, J'onn imparato la loro posizione approssimativa circa 10.000 anni luce di distanza. E sapeva che l'umanità non era ancora pronta ad affrontarla. Così si recò verso l'esterno per raggiungere questo sciame. Per la maggior parte di questi 10.000 anni, J'onn dormiva - e sognava di Marte come lui lo sapeva quando era giovane. J'onn trovato la Swarm e ha constatato l'assenza della loro comprensione, non comunicare con loro, senza ragionare con loro. Lo sciame è venuto in, spogliato di tutto un pianeta che aveva, lasciato con un guscio, e proseguì. Per altri 20.000 anni, li ha combattuti J'onn - da sistema a sistema, sempre cercando di rallentarli o ritarda i - sperando che, nel momento in cui ha raggiunto l'umanità, l'umanità si sarebbe evoluta abbastanza per fermarli. E così la lotta è venuto sulla Terra. J'onn è stato chiesto di condurre la lotta, di essere il capo tattico. Egli ha posto le battaglie e combatterono fianco a fianco con loro. Ha sanguinato con loro mentre sono morti. Ma lo sciame è stato fermato. Impossibile andare avanti, rifiutando di ritirarsi, lo sciame non potevano riempire, e quindi sono stati sterminati. Ma J'onn sentito alcun trionfo. Aveva combattuto troppo a lungo e il costo era così alto. Non ha mai voluto combattere di nuovo. Tornò su Marte, e camminava sulle sue sabbie una volta di più. Ha perso la cognizione del tempo, che ha appena vagato. A poco a poco, egli stesso divenne ancora una volta e di fiducia di nuovo se stesso. E altri vennero a lui - umano e alieno di ogni sorta - e J'onn parlato con loro della sua vita e ciò che aveva imparato dai suoi viaggi. Egli parlò loro di eroi - dei valori che abbracciato, che hanno incarnato. J'onn era felice e spera di non fare niente di più di questo per il resto dei suoi giorni. Poi, è venuto Darkseid. Darkseid di Apokolips , la scure degli Dei nuovi. J'onn e ha condiviso un vecchio rancore. A causa di questo rancore, ha scelto Marte come il punto di riferimento per il suo nuovo stratagemma, trasformandolo in una copia del proprio mondo tetro, una nuova Apokolips. Gli esseri umani sono stati schiacciati nei suoi lowlies - i cani della fame del suo nuovo regime. E da questa base, Darkseid era determinato a conquistare l'intero sistema solare. J'onn gli si oppose - in un primo momento dalle ombre e che mai sempre più alla luce del sole mentre si preparava se stesso e gli altri per l'ultima battaglia grande. Per le strade della Armagetto nuovo è arrivata la battaglia finale. E 'stata una battaglia che non potevano vincere, ma vincere la battaglia non era il punto. E 'stato per attirare Darkseid in posizione per la trappola finale da molle. Quando un tubo del braccio materializzato, ha dato un ultimo sussulto, e sia Darkseid e J'onn cadde dentro. Li alimentato direttamente nel cuore della Sorgente . Darkseid è stato portato via e J'onn ha detto che voleva la Fonte Marte, come lui lo ricorda, pulita e libera. Voleva la pace. J'onn poi divenne uno con la Fonte. Tornò al nucleo di Marte, e uniti i suoi atomi con quella di Marte. E 'diventato il pianeta per salvare il pianeta. Come il suo corpo conforme ai suoi pensieri, Marte fatto troppo. J'onn ha scelto ciò che voleva essere. Così è diventato Marte, e gli esseri umani che vi abitavano lo consumò, per il suo DNA è stato legato con tutto ciò che è cresciuto. E lentamente, alcuni esseri umani che vivono su Marte, nel corso dei secoli, anche acquisire dei caratteri da marziani. E così J'onn è stato da allora. La sua corsa, in un certo senso, sono rinato, e questi ora sono i suoi abitanti - i suoi figli. Scheda Tecnica Nome J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter Origine Dc Genere Uomo Classificazione Marziano / Eroe / Membro di Authority Età Centinaia di anni Poteri Fisiologia marziana che gli dona invulnerabilità, superforza, resistenza, agilità, velocità, volo, levitazione , rigenerazione, controllo della densità, invisibilità, mimetizzazione, intangibilità, sensi potenziati , longevità, mutaforma, manipolazione dimensionale, telepatia , telecinesi , elasticità, soffio congelante, raggi di energia Debolezza Inizialmente ha paura del fuoco tuttavia ora ha effetto su di lui solo se è di natura psichica o mistica Capacità Distruttiva Planetaria Raggio d'azione Planetario 'Velocità 'Superiore alla luce Durabilità Planetaria+ Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100+ ( Pari a Superman ) Resistenza Enorme ( Affronta la Justice league da solo) Equipaggiamento Standard Nessuno Intelligenza Alieno intelligentissimo Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari